jack son of beerus rewrite
by BladeKnightmare
Summary: the new version of jack the son of beerus
1. Chapter 1

Jack the son of Beerus

arrival of the father and the last 2 full sayians

Jack - i found her before the time limit now let her go!

arachnid - you are to save her not to find her and now your to late

beerus - i suggest you let her go or else

arachnid - and why would the gos of destruction be intersed in a dirty human

beerus - unless you free june and stop this hunt of yours on my son i will destory you

arachnid - catch them if you can

throw's them 10 to 50 miles before goku and vegeta catches them

goku - you should have not done that

arachnid - why

vegeta - because you do not want to make beerus mad

arachnid - what will beerus do im sure he was joking about june being his mate and jack his son

beerus - no I was not ! DIE!

arcee - wow

vegeta - can i blast this one

beerus - no if it was not for this one jack would have been dead a month ago

fowler - whats going on

beerus - its a long story

fowler - very well i got time with it being a part of my job and all

beerus - it started 18 years ago when i crashed landed on earth and lost my memory

_flashback_

june carryies him in to her appartment healed him

beerus - i think no woman has made me feel this way

an hour later

june - how are you doing

beerus - good

june - that was a nasty fall i was shocked you were alive

beerus - i thank you for healing me

june - your kind of cute i loved cats when i was little

beerus - i love you too

9 months later

later on jack was born thats when whis appeared explaning why jack did not look like apparantly gods mating with mortals causes a demi god to take the form of the mortal parent and told beerus that hes the god of destuction

fowler - i see now

beerus - and just so your goverment knows try and experment on my son and you will pay the price

fowler - understood

army man 1 - fowler sir

fowler - let me guess disspeared with out a trace

beerus - what i thought that spider was the only one

fowler - a terrorist group called mech kidnaped june as ransom for jack and arcee to meet them

arcee - i got to go see prime but i need to know if jack is going to be okay

vegeta - he'll be fine anyone who attacks us will learn not mess with us again

goku - that because you'll blast them into dust

beerus - and that whats going to happen to you if you dont teach my son you skills in combat and dont kill him

goku and vegeta - yes my lord

june - long time no see dear

beerus - thats been to long

Jack - is that true are you my father

beerus - thats right kiddo

june - where were you

beerus - that planet glaition war beast tried to wipe my memories to abuse cats for there planet law so i destoryed them they did have good food that rivals earth but they erased my memoryes of you and jack

june - serves them right

jack - agreed

next time jack trains with goku and vegeta


	2. Chapter 2

Jack's graduation mach

2 weeks have past sense the kidnapping of june

vegeta - you suppassed me and kakarot in 2 weeks while it took us over 10 years

goku - yeah but you got to remember vegeta he is the son lord beerus

vegeta - i just had a good idea kakarot why dont we fuse and go into ssj blue and fight jack

goku - i thought you never fuse unless its a serious battle that threatend earth

vegeta - i'll making an excption for lord beerus's son

goku - in that case

jack - what's fusion

goku - just watch

goku and vegeta - Fusion HA!

gogeta - ready for your final test try to knock us out or slpit our fusion

jack - let's go

gogeta - big bang kamehameha

jack - raging kamehameha

a purple and red kamehameha clashes with the big bang kamehameha in a clash and the purplish red kamehameha over powers gogeta spliting him back into goku and vegeta

goku - man i did not think you be that powerful vegeta was wrong your way more powerful than us

vegeta - yeah , Wait what's that

goku - no it cant be we have to get to earth and fast

jack - who is it

goku - freeza but he's dead how

vegeta - we'll find out jack come with us

jack - right

goku - found them lets go

freeza - looks like the guest of honor has arived

goku - thanks frieza but jack will take you down instead this time

freeza - hahaha! a earthling take me down

vegeta - this earthling is the son of lord beerus

freeza - what you bluffing !

jack - how about i prove it to you

hits freeza super hard and hit into a mountian 300 miles away

freeza - seems it true he is the son of lord beerus

jack - i'm gonna give you one chance to leave then you leave me no choice to destory you

freeza - no! lord beerus son or not i wont leave till i get my revenge on goku

jack - very well have it your way raging kamehameha

goku - how have you been gohan

gohan - good but whos that guy

krillin - he's human but how is he overpowering freeza

goku - yeah but he's the son of lord beerus

piccolo - but why would beerus destory his son

goku - some alien race erased his memorys of jack and his mom

piccolo - i see

vegeta - bulma what are you doing here

jaco - is he really the son of lord beerus

bulma - is that why you've been gone this whole time

vegeta - yes lord beerus asked us to train jack

jack shining metor fist

freeza - AGGGHHH!

jack - die raging kamehameha !

freeza - noo!

freeza is dead now

jack - how did i do

jaco - impressive for a kid

jack - thanks well i better be headed home

goku - see ya jack

vegeta - take care

jack - thanks for everything

-jack home /jasper navada-

Mom im home

june - come here for a minute why are you hurt

jack - after my final test with goku and vegeta some guy named freeza showed up on earth to destroy it

whis - i take it you won then

beerus - of course whis he's a chip off the ol block

jack - im gonna head to the base see ya later

beerus - take care

june - stay safe

-Auto bot hq-

jack land on the eveator platform of the autobot base

o.p. - how your training going

jack - goku and vegeta says im way stronger than them and finished training me

miko - awsome but can we see some of your moves

rachet - hold that thought we might need you to help bumblebee with mech

jack - on it

silas - rip this autobot apart

jack - not on your life silas

silas - you can't take 6 trained mech soliders

jack - dont have to i sent a message to whis and to tell dad where you are

silas - why would we be scared of some untrained person

beerus - watch your tone

jack - just so you know my dads the god of destuction

silas NOOO! /turns to dust

beerus - you could of handled that yourself

jack - yeah but i thought you still want payback for what they did to mom

beerus - fair enough lets go home

next time unicrons return

ideas for universe 6 vs 7

should jack enter orhave a god form with dark orange hair and gold eyes if so jack will take the place of monaka

have not decided on outfit for jack im thinking of taking ideas i need 2 or 3

the main one will be

top no cloak gohan saiyaman outfit

black jeans with punk chain

bardock armbands

black metal punk boots

autobot punk jacket / leather jacket with autobot logo on left sleve

this will replace his outfit in the show due to his clothes not fitting anymore


	3. Chapter 3

jack son of beerus chapter 3 unicrons return

fowler - prime we got a problem

o.p. - what is it agent fowler

fowler - one of our drones was taken by megatron

miko - so just get another drone

fowler gives a sharp glare to miko fowler - its not a drone thats the problem its was on it when returned to us the goverment wont tell me why they wont give it to ya'll but the short verison of the story is megatron was putting dark energon into a protoform

rachet - that manaic out of all the things that have been done this is the worst infact insane

bumblebee - bbbebeeboobp - so we have jack as a ringer

bulkhead - yeah goku and vegeta said jack creamed a universal tryant named freeza

arcee - yeah but jacks off with goku and vegeta on beerus home planet

fowler - so were screwed

miko - jack did tell me how to get a hold of him we just need to offer some of our planets food for beerus and his mentor whis tell them to bring jack with them

fowler - thank god im on it

o.p. - rachet patch me though to general bryce

rachet - yes old friend its done

general b . - optimis what is it

o.p. - we have a plan but we need to offer some of earths food to offer jacks father lord beerus

general b. - we thought that might be all we can come up with but see if you had a second idea to hold him off

rachet - im losing the signal the equment must be going haywire due to dark enei-

general b. - hello hello team prime are you in . get that food ready for beerus

solider 1 - all ready

general b.- then leave it to me whis we have an emergency if you and beerus helps us with our dangerous cybertronain god problem that the decepticons caused all of this food is yours

every snack cake candy and soda known to man in the us was being offed to beerus

on beerus home planet

whis - it seems i got a call

goku - what is it about

vegeta - maybe bulma offering food to beerus again

jack - i have a bad feeling

messsage

general b. - whis we have an emergency if you and beerus helps us with our dangerous cybertronain god problem that the decepticons caused all of this food is yours

jack - i had a strage feeling in my gut

beerus - why did you wake me

whis - you've been offed the mother load of food from earth

beerus - whats the catch

whis - you have to fight a cybertronain god named unicron

beerus - a fight and food this is to good to pass up whis get me in touch with son gohan

goku - what does my son have to do with this lord beerus

vegeta - baka did you forget he's gonna use your instant transmission to get to earth faster than he does normaly

jack - i hope everyones okay

goku - i will be my honor lord beerus and jack well wish who ever back from the dead with the dragonballs

\- earth bulmas house

gohan - thanks for watching pan mom , bulma

chi chi - no problem always glad to take care of my grandchild

bulma - its was fun watching her

goku - gohan can you hear me

gohan - what is it dad

goku - i need you to spyke your power level up

gohan - is it a new enemy

goku - sort of beerus has been offered a bunch of food from the us govermant if he can stop a cybertronian god

gohan - i see

gohan heads outside and hands pan back to chichi

gohan - Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

goku jack vegeta and beerus arrives to earth and flies of to general bryce location

next time jack vs unicron awaken god form jack

i decided to make jack hair purple like beerus skin color and his eyes a gold yellow like how gokus eyes turn blue and hair turns yellow this concept will be used jack will have gold eyes cat pupils

if youy have any ideas for jacks move set let me know if you dont agree to what i have in mind

super 1 final blow super 2 god of destuction wrath super 3 burst kamehameha super 4 energy full release ultimate 1 raging big bang attack ultimate 2 raging kamehameha awaken skill god form jack evasive skill flash top cyclone 


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 1 jack awakens - jack vs unicron

jack decides to split up to go to the autobot base while vegeta goku and beerus goes to beerus food beerus was offered and to get more info on the enemy

Jacks Pov

Jack arives at autobot base watching unicron ripping arcee's head off her body

jack - you you are dead agghhhhhh yahhh

jack transformed

jack blast unicron with raging kamehameha

but does no damage due to unicron dark energon shield

o.p. - jack he using the dark matrix to increase his power

jack - got it jack throws puches at unicron

just by sheer luck jack grabs the dark matrix and uses his god powers to turn it into dust

unicron fires his darkness engron blast at jack but with out the dark matrix jack defected it with ease

just then jack fired a another raging kamehameha

but this time unicron lost his right arm

then it regenreates

jack - i see then raging big bang attack

fire a red lava like big bang attack that keep increasing size by the distance of 10 yards till it hit unicron destorying him

o.p. - jack sorry about arcee and june i should has protected her

just then goku and vegeta and whis arives when jacks just rised again from transforming out of his god form

goku - dont be sorry optimus we can go to namek to revive them back before unicron killed them

o.p. if that the case i would like all the autobot that were killed by the decpticons back

jack - sure thats a good idea

vegeta - just make sure megatron pays for this stunt

o.p. - we will if you want to do the honors of being the one to offine him who am i to argue

on namek

goku and jack arived to namek

elder mori meets jack and jack tells him hes the son of beerus and like to use the dragonballs to bring back his mom and arcee others that were killed by the decpticons

elder mori - sure but you can make the wishes in your earth language due to being the son of beerus

jack - porunga i summon you come forward

porunga - what is your wish

jack - i wish for all autobots that lost there lives against in the war agianst the decpticons to come back to life

porunga - granted what is your second wish

jack - second wish huh?

morri - porunga grants 3 wishes

jack - i see

i wish the autobots base was repaired

porunga - granted now the 3rd wish

jack - i wish that megatron would see the errors of his ways

porunga - granted i shall be off

jack - thanks elder morri ready to head back master goku

goku - you know it man im hungry

next time

megatrons peace treaty

take a vote readers should buu be removed or monaka seeing jacks the son of beerus he could easily use jack to motvate goku to get stronger and vice versa with goku being jacks master

sorry this chapter was short my nana has been sick 


	5. Chapter 5

megatrons peace treaty and universe 6 vs universe 7

note i decided to remove monoka and add tien at last minute after buu failed his test

megatron - i might have seen the error of my ways but with hopefully i can trick the autobots with darbys last wish

meanwhile on earth 2 months after the unicron disaster jack transformed again but can hold as long as he needs to the auto bot have stayed on earth with the new members of team prime ultra magus, red alart , hotshot and , scattershot

but megatron finds the autobot base and offers a peace treaty jack fells something off like he knew megatron was lying

jacks - optimus can i talk to you alone

optimus - sure what is it

jack - somehow my ki is telling me megatron is lying what sould i do

optimus - go ask goku buut you are right to be worried megatron pulled this trick before but we hope to have peace one day

jack heads to goku's house rings the doorbell

chi-chi - hey jack how are you want to join us for lunch goku - come on jack - sure i came to ask goku something ki related but sure i could use a bite to eat

after dinner and one expaination about ki

jack - so megatron was lying oh no i have to get back i'll see ya later bye thanks for the food

half way there

jack - master goku master vegeta what are you doing here

goku - coming to help you

vegeta - please kakarot i just want to beat the crap out of megatron for what he did two months ago

goku - we found out the megatrons gonna posion the autobot by a energon banquet so we cant wish them back with the dragonballs

jack - we need to hurry

peace energon banquet megatron hands the autobots altered posion energon

Jack - Stop!

vegeta - megatron im calling you out

megatron - for what excactly do you mean

goku - dont play dumb you know what

vegeta - for posioning the energon to the autobots at this banquet and what you did two months ago

knockout - how did you find out

megatron- ( dammmit knockout ) No matter i Will kill all of you myself

Jack - Oh no you don't Raging kamehameha - its over for good

-Later at Planet Beerus-  
CH5.5 Whis - why did you accept champas challange

Beerus - universe 6 has more stronger fighters i want to see how jack does agianst new foes from other universes that and i like to see the look on champa's face when he finds out that he has a nephew

Whis - i wonder what Queen Zena would say about this

later at capsule corp.

Goku - im in Vegeta - sounds fun Jack - Cant wait Piccolo - oh well no choice i guess Buu - buu can play seriously

at the middle line between universe 6+7 after the test

in the right its universe 6 team in the left its the universe 7 team

ref - first up tien vs frost

frost comes up with a super fast punch tien gets his arm and sees the needle

Ref -frost is out

cabba - why would you cheat you a hero who save the lives of innocent people

vegeta - some one like that need to be beaten into a pulp

ref - but frost is out for cheating

tein - no worries i forfit a/n [next 4 fights are the same as dbs until jacks fight vegeta vs frost winner vegeta vegeta vs magetta winner vegeta vegeta vs cabba winner vegeta vegeta vs hit winner hit goku vs hit winner hit jack vs hit jack vs hit by one punch jack vs Naruto

jack - Huh- i thought the earth in universe 6 was gone

naruto - its gone im the last human in universe 6

jack - may i ask how your earth was caught up in a war

naruto - one name frost he killed everyone i love my home freinds and family wife hinata my son boruto and daughter hanawari

jack - may the best man win

naruto - right back at ya

naruto - rasangan

jack - raging big bang attack

who allowed this tournement

beerus and champa - queen zena !

vegeta - who is she

whis - she is the omni queen , queen zena and the one in charge of all the gods

beerus + champa - sorry queen zena wont happen again

queen zena - beerus who is that boy with the black hair he has god power in him

beerus - forgive me he's my son

queen zena - he a cutie can i marry him i'll forget this whole incendent

beerus - yes you may

kisses jack and leaves

champa - you cheated

jack - uncle champa i would like to use the super dragon balls to wish back universe 6's earth but destory frost to make sure he doesn't destory it again

champa - very well

beerus - why

jack - frost killed millions of my people even if we're not from the same universe i like to restore the earth of universe 6

Naruto - im in agreement

whis - i agree vados - you were gonna destory frost for cheating

champa - right

somehow queen zena made earth of universe 6 new again before jack used the super dragon balls vados got a message said the earth of universe 6 was restored by queen zena

time stamp 5 - 3 - 2017

i could not figure out how to write botamo in the story so i added naruto for fun also june picked jacks name not beerus

how ever your right about about june loving cats to much but its part of the story that had to be done

queen zena looks like yukikaze from dog days but with purple hair with blue highlights and yes she does keep the fox ears and tail 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Return To Earth june discovers the lie of hurcule and the future in ruins

while jack was gone with his father beerus to the universe 6 vs universe 7 tournament june saw and old program of hurcule said he beat beerus she decides to ask her hunsband about it later

june with gohan and the bots are in jasper at the autobots base waiting for there friends to come back to earth

after landing june ask to talk to her husband privately

beerus - what is it you wanted to talk to me about dear

june - well i saw something i could not belive on the news and if you had any idea about it

show him of what hurcule said about beating beerus

beerus is steammed angry

piccolo - better run hurcule

hurcule - why do i need to do that

piccolo - dont say i did not warn you

beerus - which one of you is the reason for this video my wife showed me

hurcule - don't kill me i'll give you any thing you want

jack - i have an idea dad hurcule if you tell the truth of all the lies you told on live tv we will forgive you

goku - jack dont you think thats a bit harsh

vegeta june and beerus - IDIOT!

vegeta - he should have known better than to piss off a god like beerus

june- thats right goku not only has he shamed you guys he has the guts to make a mockery of my husband thats also a god chi chi - thats right i wanted to tell every one that gohan defeated cell but every body decided to let hurcule take the credit

videl - dad this is shameful my gohan is one thing but a god is just plain wrong

just then a trunks time machine appears

\- hey guys its been a while

goku - why are you here not that im glad to see you

jack - do you know this guy goku sensei

goku - he vegeta's son from the future

beerus - What first that bastard that ran my name in the mud on the news and now this

jack - hold on dad he must have a good reason seeing hes vegeta and bulmas son

\- you know android 18 right

jack - yeah so

\- in my timeline before i came into the past the 1st time around android 18 with her brother 17 was hunting all human life krillin - but this 18 and her brother in this time

jack - i can see that if what you say is true what's going on now

\- a god calling himself zamasu with my teacher son gohan is attacking the people of earth

jack -then lets go to the future

goku - can i come to

vegeta - i coming regardless

jack - you both can come thats fine

moments later in the future

so your back trunks

zamasu - so you brought the omni king he should have erased you

jack - maybe i should have but you know something

zamasu - what is that my lord

jack - if you left trunks alone he would have not needed to go back to the past so you are in the wrong zamasu

jack transforms into a new form he has white hair green eyes instead of his normal black hair blue eyes

jack - now how did you get gohan to join you

zamasu - easy is erased his free will with hakai

jack - thats all i needed to hear hakai

zamasu and f gohan are erased

why did you do that jack

jack - it was not easy for me belive me but there no way to bring someone or something back to the way its was from a hakai even i restored gohans free will its would not be the same gohan you knew free will is tricky that why hakai was only ment to erase a being completly

\- i see so there gone at least thats good

mai - hey trunks did they run off again

jack - no i erased them from exestance

mai- i see

\- ready to go back

goku - man i was hoping to fight

vegeta i know what you mean

jack - yeah well a lot more people could been harmed that way

\- still thank you all inculding you jack

next time - jack decide to take zena on a date on earth


End file.
